This type of electric parking brake device is described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-246960, and the electric actuator includes am electric motor capable of rotating forward and backward, a conversion mechanism capable of converting rotational motion of the electric motor into linear motion of a shaft member (screw shaft), and a connection mechanism that connects an end of the shaft member to a swinging end of the parking lever. In this type of electric parking brake device, the parking brake switch can be operated to rotate the electric actuator forward, thereby moving the parking lever from the return position to the actuating position (that is, a parking brake is activated). Further, the parking brake switch can be released to rotate the electric actuator backward, thereby moving the parking lever from the actuating position to the return position (that is, the parking brake is released (inactivated)).